


Leather and Lace

by Azar



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no dress code for saving the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather and Lace

Sarah Jane Smith has always loved clothes. Oh, she knows she oughtn't – a proper feminist would be off burning her bra or refusing to wear makeup – but Sarah long ago decided that just because she wanted to be equal to any man didn't mean she had any desire to _be_ a man. That, she thinks, would rather defeat the point.

Of course, she must look respectable in her work as a journalist if she expects anyone to take her seriously, so, on the job she selects trim suits accented with crisp white shirts, demure plaids and plain gold chains around her neck. Every once in a great while, she'll indulge her fondness for vintage with a periwinkle skirt and jacket or the like, but professionalism is still the order of the day. Even her hair has been bowl-cut close to the head, easy to style and – more importantly – it makes her look older than she is.

There's no such dress code for saving the universe, much to Sarah's delight. The only limits are her imagination and the TARDIS wardrobe, the latter of which seems just as infinite as the former. Whether she's in the mood for pink, blue or a riot or colors, denim or lace, knee-high boots, short skirts or Victorian elegance, the TARDIS has it all.

How the Doctor collected such an eclectic assortment of women's clothing, she's sure she doesn't want to know. He might not know the answer even if she did ask. Sarah's been around long enough to know he rarely seems to pay heed to anyone's attire but his own (and just as well, since the Doctor's idea of fashion these days involves scarves long enough to double as rope).

In the end though, the reason she doesn't ask is that it just isn't important. As much as she loves the wardrobe, she loves the life far, far more. She's letting her hair down – letting it grow – and having the time of her life in the process. What more could a girl want, after all, than to have the whole of space and time at her fingertips, with the dearest friend she's ever had at the helm of their extraordinary journey?

Saving the universe in style...well, that's just bonus.

  



End file.
